Alterinative Universe: Zeta's adventures
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: What if Ro stayed in Spring City? Zeta had gotten the info and somehow got away from the Feds without Ro's help. I have no idea how he did it either but anyway what would happen to both of them?
1. Default Chapter

Alternative Unverise…

Alternative Universe…

Quick Summary: What if Zee left Ro in Spring City what would become of both of them and would they remember, forget or just go on like nothing happened. 

A young sad man walked on a train heading to San Antonio, Texas it was supposable the location of one of his creators Dr. Emmett Brown. He sat on the train watching the fields and farms pass by. He was remembering his friend that he met in Spring City. He wondered what would happen to her? She seemed pretty similar to a girl named Max Gibson in Gotham. 

She was sarcastic but then caring. Were all teenage girls like this he wondered. He got lost in his own thoughts and wondering about Batman, Max and his friend he met in Spring City. He never got her name he realized. He started to wonder how he missed that part of info on her. 

Before he realized it he heard the intercom announce that the next stop was San Antonio. He got up from his seat as soon as the train stopped. He walked down to the address he got of the net. His friend from Spring City tipped him on that one and if he ever needed help to find her and she would be gladly to help. He warned her it was dangerous but she just waved it off as she walked off out of site. 

He walked into the lab. Zeta found that it had less security than the school system did. "Hello Dr. Brown?" 

"Yes, how may I help you?" Zeta saw an older man standing with ash smudged all over his face. His frazzled white hair sticking every where with smoke coming out of his lab. 

"Yes, I was hoping you could help me." 

"Well didn't I just ask you how could I help you." 

"Well my name is Zeta I'm a highly advance synthoid you were on the creator team were you not." 

"Oh yes I've been expecting you." 

"But how?" 

"You should not doubt the creation of science." 

"What?" Zeta was very confused with this man. 

"Come forth over here." Zeta slowly approached the lab. He saw through the fog and smoke a car looking type of thing. "The Deloranie. The first time machine ever made." 

"You mean you can travel to the past and future." 

"Yes time travel."

"When was it made?" 

"November 3, 1985." 

"Well can you tell me how to get my freedom?"

"Why would you want your freedom?" 

"Because I don't want to hurt people anymore." 

"Have you been reprogrammed?" 

"Are you going to help me at all?" Zeta asked getting very frustrated with Dr. Brown. 

"Yes, I will help you just hold on one second." The Doc was looking through the time machine when he found something. "Zeta you have met a girl in Spring City correct?" 

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" 

"Well she is much like you Zeta." 

"In what sense?" 

"You will find out one day. I can't revile to much about the future." 

"Can you help the convince Bennett and the other agents that I mean no harm?" 

"Here I'll show you the few people you need to find." A hologram appeared on the screen. He had a laser pointer and pointed to a few people. "You need to find each of these scientist and convince them you mean no harm and get them to sign a release form." 

"Who are they?" 

"Dr. Selig, Rosalie Rowen the co-project, Dr. Jonas, Dr. Isaak, Dr. Kravitz, Dr. Carey and last a young man named Evan Jaron." 

"Where are all of them?" 

"Most of them will be hard to find and your journey won't be short or easy. But each of them will bring you a step closer. You are already on your way. You have found one of the seven people you needed to sign your release form." 

"Who?" 

"Why me of course? But I was the easiest to find." 

"Thank you but can you tell me any information on them?" 

"I can tell you information on the doctors but Evan Jaron and Rosalie Rowen are unknown to even me. I know they are who you need to find but I don't know what they look like or anything." 

"Okay tell me about the doctors." 

"Dr. Selig will be the hardest to find. He is constantly on the move. He travels around the country speaking here and there. He's working on a top-secret project more secured than what you were. He's doesn't stay hidden as much as the government wants him too. You will be able to find him but it won't be that easy." Zeta saw a picture of a man about eighty years old about the same age as Dr. Brown there.

"Dr. Jonas was the woman who mostly worked on Project Rosalie. Rosalie was made more for scientific purposes but she wasn't supposed to be a weapon to begin with she was genetically enhanced clone of someone who died from a street violence. We still are unable to determine who was her donor. She is going to take a little effort to find. Less than Selig and more than me." The picture of a red haired woman showed up. He thought he to be around mid thirty's. 

"Dr. Isaak and Kravitz are working on a project together in southern Texas not too far from here you will find them easily. They work in a lab they own there. They are working on some dream-enhancing machine. I have no idea what it does. Those two had crazier ideas than I ever did." He saw two young men one dark skinned and one paler. They both looked to be twenty. 

"Dr. Carey is a specialist in child psychology and robotics. A crazy combination but if you really think about it a robot is like a child. Learning and growing much like you are." 

"What do you mean?"

"Well did you know killing people could be wrong about a year ago?" 

"No I guess not." 

"See and you learned that it's wrong right?" 

"Yes." 

"Children learn right from wrong from their mistakes." 

"Oh I see." 

"Evan Jaron and Rosalie Rowen. They are some where secretly. No one knows of his or her whereabouts. Project Rosalie has all the memories and opinions of her donor. She has all the characteristics and looks of her donor except the donor went missing for some reason in 2037 we haven't been able to find the body for years. The clone grew very angry when she found her surroundings and ran out before we were even finished." 

"So she might not exist?" 

"No we know she exist because a mechanism would go off is she ever died." 

"What if she got hurt badly?" 

"Nope." 

"It will only go off if her heart ever stops beating." 

"Okay I'll go find them all." 

"Good luck and here." Zeta looked at the little thing he handed him. It was a hologram projector a small one. With a typed document with Dr. Emmett Brown signed at the bottom. Zeta smiled as he saw it. 


	2. Part II

Alternatice Unverise part II

Alternative Universe part II

A girl looked outside as it stormed. She was sent to social services. "Well Miss Rowen I wasn't hoping to see you so soon again." 

"Hi Katy they keep on sending me back." 

"Heh funny kid I'm serious, This will be your last chance or we'll send you to juvie." 

"Don't I have to do a crime?" 

"Missy your record is filled with warnings one more slip up and you will be sent to juvie." 

"I'm really scared now." 

"Okay Rosalie." 

"Ro." 

"Ro okay I'll make you a deal. I'll send you to a real nice home and I mean nice. If you promise to stay there for three months straight okay and if you don't like it I'll find you a new place." 

"How nice?" 

"Top dog nice got it but only for you. I don't want to see you go to juvie your real good kid inside okay." 

"Do I have much of a choice?" 

"No not really." 

"Fine I will." 

"Okay I'll set you up right away, and Ro one more question where did you get those clothes?" 

"I help out a friend so he bought me some new clothes." 

"Oh I see." She smiled to herself think of Ro getting a boyfriend. She had known the kid for almost three years and seen her almost twenty times. She knew Ro's tough attitude was just an image. 

Three days later Ro entered a large mansion in Miami, Florida. This was a sweet deal summer beach weather year round and rich foster parents. Ro walked in as she was greeted with two people who were about thirty years old. They both were smiling. 

"Hello you must be Rosalie Rowen." 

"Yeah that'd be me." 

"Welcome to Miami. How was your trip?" 

"Good." 

"Oh that's good sometimes there can be just the nastiest turbulence. This is my husband Scott."

"Hi." 

"Hello Rosalie." 

"I'd like to be called Ro." 

"Oh okay Ro." Ro shifted on her foot uncomfortably. "Would you like to see your room?" 

"Uh yeah sure." They walked up the stairs showing her to her room. She looked around it. Pretty neat room probably the best one she had yet. She placed her backpack on her bed. 

"Is that all you had with you?" 

"I travel light." 

"Oh that's funny. How bout I take you shopping later honey?" 

"Shopping sure." 

"Okay you want to see the rest of the house?" 

"Alright." Ro didn't see why not get to know this house. She was shown to all of the rooms, the kitchen, her bathroom, and the backyard. It was all very beautiful and she felt like she was on the rich and famous. Ro went up to her room after she was shown around. 

She quickly found the computer in her room. She found a way to get on the net. She made it to the NSA netframe. She found were she could give in tips. She would give them a false lead to give her friend some time to find whom he needed to find. She seeked in a false identification and worked it so Zee would be on the other side of the country while the Feds where on the other. 

__

Tips,

I saw a man in a purple coat, with dark hair stop a car from hitting three little girls. He turned into a synthoid I saw at the police office called Zeta I think. He was spotted in New York City.

Ro smiled as she logged off when she heard her foster mother calling her down stairs. She placed the computer on standby. She ran down the stairs. "Well finally you came down I thought you gone deaf or something sweetheart." 

"Sorry I had to go to the bathroom." 

"Oh sorry honey I didn't know." 

"It's alright." She walked out the door and both of them went for a very fun shopping spree.


End file.
